Closed
by Toivaska
Summary: She got dependent of the little things that reminded her about him. She closed her family outside, she wanted to be alone with her memories. Sanity, apparently she lost it. /ONESHOT /T to be safe


_**A/N; **_Hello, hello.  
I'm sorry. The summary is bad and the subject & the story line even worse.  
But hey, once I get an idea nobody can't stop me.

Tony's dead and Ziva's gone crazy.

Now enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

Ziva walked towards her bedroom. She held Tony's gun on her hand, as usual.

There are few moments when she lets go of it, when she has to hold something more important, for example.

Sometimes Ziva finds herself touching her neck. Sometimes she even chokes herself a little, but then she just lets go and carries on. She can't imagine the feeling where a knife cuts trough her neck, the way how Tony died.

She can't or she doesn't want to, nobody's sure.

When Tony died Ziva wasn't so... gloomy.

She was as sad and depressed as the others were. Well... Maybe she was a little downer, Tony was her partner and one of the closest friends after all.

A month after Tony's dead Ziva found out she was pregnant to him. They did it only once, but she was pregnant.

Then she lost her mind.

She didn't leave her home and during the first three months the only person she let in was the food delivery guy.

Then she started to let Gibbs in, 'cause the mighty, stubborn Jethro sat behind Ziva's door until she let him in. Afterwards Gibbs got Ziva to let her midwife in, and Ziva was actually thankful of that.

Now, Ziva put Tony's gun on its holster and raised her arms towards a small cradle.

The little, yellow bundle let out a faint cry.

The voice was gold on Ziva's ears. Ziva loved her baby's voice more than anything. It sounded so happy and joyful.

"Hush, little angel", Ziva calmed and hugged the baby. "Let's go visit our family."

Meanwhile in Ziva's living room Gibbs walked around little nervous. He stopped and looked at Tim, Abby and Ducky who sat on Ziva's couch.

"Look, this is the first time in nine months she lets anyone else except me, her midwife or the delivery guy in, so be calm. Talk quietly and don't make any fast moves. Then, probably, she don't harm anyone", Gibbs talked and the others nodded as approval.

After that Ziva coughed and caused Gibbs to turn towards her.

Usually so harsh and tough leader started to smile. The smile was delicate, but made Ziva to relax a little.

"How's my little girl doing?" Jethro asked and Ziva handed her daughter to him.

Gibbs took the baby and turned towards the others.

"Everyone, meet..." he started. "Ashley Talia", Ziva completed.

Abby was near to burst out into tears. She carefully stood up.

"Can I hold her?" Abby asked looking in Ziva's eyes.

Ziva smiled.

Gibbs let Abby to take the two-month-old from his arms.

"She is so beautiful", Abby whispered and started to grin.

"Can I have a better look?" Tim asked and took a step closer to Abby. Tim smiled his kind-hearted smile.

"She certainly is. Reminds a lot of her mother", he said and glanced at Ziva.

Ziva looked at her almost sleeping daughter who laid peacefully on Abby's arms. She didn't notice when someone walked next to her, so she jumped a little when Ducky placed a hand on her shoulder. Ziva looked in the old man's eyes.

"She must have a hell of a personality if she's anything like her parents", Ducky laughed.

"She's actually really calm", Ziva stated and looked again her daughter. Maybe seeing her friends again wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Hey, Duckster. You wanna hold this little cutie?" Abby asked with a little laughter.

"If her wonderful mother allows, I will be more than happy to do that", Ducky said and raised his arms towards Ashley.

"Oh my, how small you are", he talked to the baby.

Now Abby walked over Ziva and gently curled her arms around Ziva. Ziva didn't even remember the last time when somebody had hugged her, and how warm and loving a single hug could be.

Ziva started sobbing against Abby's shoulder.

"Oh no, why are you crying?" Abby asked and Ziva squeezed her friend.

"I have missed you all so much", she said causing Abby to start crying as well.-

* * *

_**A/N; **_There. Really short.  
Reviews would make my day :)

With all the respect and love; ~Manna


End file.
